


Totus Tuus

by KatHowellLester



Series: 123 Days Of HotchxReid [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Panties Kink, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, ddlb/ddlg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatHowellLester/pseuds/KatHowellLester
Summary: Aaron is a high profile lawyer and Spencer comes to the office just before lunch so they can fuckA part of 123 Days Of HotchxReid





	Totus Tuus

Aaron had become accustomed to his fiance showing up at his office exactly twenty minutes before noon every Friday. Even though Aaron should be tending to clients because his lunch doesn’t start until noon. Spencer insists on coming to Aaron’s office so they could have sex before lunch. It turns Spencer on to be fucked in Aaron’s office, something he struggled to admit when he first asked for the routine change.

“Spencer.” His fiance was the only one there except his assistant. She knew that once Spencer was allowed in Aaron’s office, she could go on her lunch break as well. She didn’t question why, she knew that Spencer and Aaron were engaged, and just accepted her extra long lunch on Fridays. Once the previous clients exited Aaron’s office, she followed them out, leaving Aaron and Spencer the only people in the building.

Aaron locked the door and was on Spencer in a second, kissing him gently. Spencer whined, wanting more than just soft kisses, especially after the stress of teaching psychology at the university around the corner.

“Go sit down. I have work to do.” Spencer pouted but followed Aaron’s orders, sitting on the couch across the room. Spencer decided after a few moments that he didn’t want to behave, and found a loophole in Aaron’s orders. Spencer undressed without technically standing up, and leaned back so he could finger himself. Aaron noticed but didn’t comment, listening to Spencer’s exaggerated moans. Aaron knew that Spencer’s fingers weren’t enough for him anymore. He also knew what Spencer’s moans sounded like.

“Aaron, please,” Spencer whined. Aaron stood up and walked over to his fiance. He sat down on the wooden coffee table in front of Spencer, who had stopped his motions.

“Keep going.” Spencer obediently followed orders, moving his fingers again, getting almost nothing from them.

“Daddy, please, I need you.” At the use of the name, Aaron moved to the floor and moved Spencer’s fingers. He licked over Spencer’s hole, finally hearing a moan from his fiance that wasn’t exaggerated. After a few minutes, Aaron switched to using his own fingers, which filled Spencer better than his own, knew him better than his own, but weren’t as good as Aaron being inside him. Aaron finally kissed him again after removing his fingers. He continued to kiss him while lifting him from the couch. Aaron undressed fairly quickly, his lips not leaving Spencer’s. The younger man whined, missing the feeling of Aaron’s fingers inside him. Aaron disconnected their lips to go to the locked drawer in his desk to get lube.

Aaron sat on the couch and put a small amount on himself before Spencer climbed onto his lap. With one hand on his dick, and the other on Spencer’s hip, Aaron guided his dick into Spencer’s hole. Spencer was straddling him now, slowly bouncing and whining. Aaron flipped them over and bent Spencer’s legs up, fucking him into the couch.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy,” Spencer moaned over and over as he came. Aaron just thrusted faster, knowing that Spencer’s body was now sensitive.

“Too much, too much.” Spencer tried to move away, but there was nowhere to go, since he was pinned down.

“Then don’t misbehave. Overstimulation is one of your punishments. And I know it’s one of your favourites, right behind when I spank your ass until it burns. Isn’t that right, pet?”

“Yes, sir.” Spencer still writhed under Aaron, but it was starting to feel good again, and Spencer was sure that he’d cum a second time before Aaron came at all.

“Colour?”

“Green,” Spencer moaned, meaning that he was comfortable to keep going. Aaron pulled out and pushed Spencer toward the large windows that made up one of the walls of Aaron's office. Spencer knew that no one could see them; the windows were almost impossible to see through from the other side and they were on the top floor. The fifteen levels below them were owned by Aaron, too. He inherited them from his father. The other floors had different types of lawyers on them. Aaron just chose the cases that he wanted and gave all the ones he didn't want to the lower levels.

They had never had sex this close to a window, and if Spencer was turned on just by having sex in Aaron's office, this was an even higher level of arousal.

Aaron instructed Spencer to place his hands on the glass and spread his legs, and the younger man was quick to comply. Aaron whispered dirty things in his ear until he came a second time. As Spencer was coming down, he felt Aaron cum inside him.

"Stay." Aaron went back to the drawer in his desk that had his and Spencer's portable sex toys and things in it. He grabbed a small butt plug and went back to put in.

"Go get dressed so we can go to lunch, little one." Aaron kissed his forehead and got dressed. Spencer was slow but did the same, able to feel the plug every time he moved.

* * * *

They went to a small cafe for lunch, a favourite of Spencer's.  Their lunch was a lot shorter than either of them wanted, but when it was over, and it was time for them to separate, Spencer realised that Aaron intended for him to have the plug in while he was teaching. Spencer wasn't going to let Aaron get away with it. He would text him until they got off work.

Spencer was a little uncomfortable when he first started to teach. He had never done something like this before, but he remembers when he was a student and Aaron asked him to do the same thing. The difference is that he can't hide in the back of the room anymore. The first text was to remind Aaron of that.

_ S: Do you remember when you made me go to school with a butt plug? I thought someone was going to notice. I wanted you so badly that I almost came in my pants waiting to see you again. _

Spencer quickly put his phone in his desk and continued to teach, waiting anxiously for a text back. They still had an hour or two until they saw each other again.

**A: I can make you cum in your pants if you'd like.**

Spencer didn't think he'd ever been as red-faced as he was after reading that text. He had about 40 university students that could probably see his embarrassment and he had to think of something witty to text back.

_ S: I could make you cum in your pants, too, daddy. In fact, I think I have before, haven't I? _

When they first started experimenting in the bedroom, they were simply grinding and making out when Spencer called him daddy for the first time. Spencer knew what the name did to Aaron, so naturally he repeated it until Aaron came. They had some pretty hot sex afterwards. It was near the end of Spencer's last class when Aaron finally replied again.

**A: Yes, you have, pet. But I've made you cum without even touching you.**

A little after the daddy experiment, they tried bondage. Spencer was tied to the bed and blindfolded, and Aaron simply told him what he was going to do to him. Spencer came just thinking about what Aaron wanted.

_ S: Pretty sure that just makes me a good pet, daddy. When we get home, I have a surprise for you. _

He got a text back almost immediately but didn't even look at it, knowing it was Aaron trying to talk him into telling him the surprise. When class was finally over, Spencer went to a lingerie store and picked out a few pairs of panties. He was thinking about which pair Aaron would like the most while he was walking home. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a catcaller, and suddenly felt very unsafe. He stayed on the phone with Aaron until he got home.

Aaron wouldn't be home for another twenty minutes, so Spencer put on the pair of white lacy panties. His skinny jeans covered them more than he wanted, but he knew Aaron would end up undressing him anyway.

"What's my surprise, baby?" Aaron asked sweetly, wrapping his arms around Spencer's waist.

"You'll have to take off some of my clothes to find out."

"Oh yeah?" Aaron pulled Spencer's top off and kissed him quickly. He unbuttoned Spencer's jeans and saw the top of the panties.

"Do you like them?" Spencer asked at Aaron's hesitation.

Aaron replied by carrying Spencer to their bed. They didn't get out of bed until late that night when Spencer started to complain that he was hungry.


End file.
